catacomb_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bosses
Upon reaching certain floors, you will be facing bosses and mini-bosses who can easily end your life. It is crucial that you prepare with some basic knowledge and a strong strategy. Reaper The Reaper is a mini-boss that can appear in the Upper Dungeon on floors 3 or later. It can be summoned by finding a room adorned with Magic Torches, and carrying a corpse into it. A very tough boss that's incredibly hard to fight and has a variety of limb severing attacks, as expected of the avatar of Death itself. On floor 3, it has 30 HP. Attacks * Warps and dashes at you, either horizontally or vertically. * After taking some damage, it'll turn ethereal and start circling above you, dragging objects around. It'll also dislodge magic torches and consume them, then fire multiple Shadow Strike bolts (sans poison) around it. The more objects it consumes, the more bolts it'll fire. * Spins its scythe incredibly fast while flying towards you. Can reflect projectiles and spells in this state, strong enough to hit several times. ** Can be evaded by rolling or stopped with a parry. * Anchors in place and spins its scythe incredibly fast, while simultaneously sucking everything in. Getting caught in the scythe vortex usually means several hits and certain death. * The Reaper goes off-screen and then dashes across the map, slashing everything caught in its path. Said path is highlighted with blue lines beforehand. This attack has a very high chance to crit. ** Used in 3rd phase only. * Capable of using Blink to warp around the stage and escape Crusher traps. Strategy *Before summoning the Reaper, look around the floor for a good fighting spot (narrow and with a few bends is always a good option). After summoning the Reaper, quickly exit the room before you are trapped inside. Go to the spot you picked out and fight it there. It may be easier to kill it in a smaller, hand-picked environment than in the room it spawns from. Remove any boulders nearby, the Reaper will move them in its gaseous state. **This strategy has the downside of skipping to the Reaper's 3rd and most dangerous phase but without the health deficit that comes from reaching that point normally. Thus, the Reaper's spawn room should be considered a potentially easier fight if it seems like a reasonably advantageous environment. (Plenty of lateral space to move around, one or more hiding spots, etc.) *As a Poet, most of your Tomes can damage the Reaper even when it's ethereal. The Dark Arts tome's Shadow Strike in particular will home in on the Reaper despite its erratic movement, and can deal lots of damage very quickly thanks to both upfront and poison damage. **If you stay in the Reaper's spawn room, this can potentially end the fight with very little resistance as several well placed Shadow Strikes can rack up enough damage to move to the next phase of the fight before the Reaper can do much. During the transition, you can continue to rack up more damage while the Reaper is ethereal, thus, expediting the process to the next transition where the same thing can be done again. **A single Dark Arts tome is usually enough to kill the Reaper even with several missed shots. **While not quite as effective, the Fire and Ice tome attack can also be utilized to implement this strategy still to great effect. * Having a Potion of Regeneration or the Cure spell with Trance on hand during the fight can increase your odds of survival, as you can regenerate your limbs if they get severed on top of healing yourself. Beware, as losing a limb will permanently lower your stats. ** With the Alchemy stat boon, you can create a Potion of Restoration (regen + health) that will restore all limbs and remove the stat penalty for losing the limb(s) which is invaluable in a fight where losing limbs is very likely despite its potentially difficult acquisition. * If you are fighting the Reaper in an area with high walls, you can use Freerun to increase your mobility and escape options. * The Reaper is not immune to status effects, so freezing or zapping will leave it very vulnerable. ** Because this creates a great opening for some attacks that are otherwise difficult to land, this is a great option to safely guarantee a powerful melee attack like Focus Strike or Execute. ** This is also a great opportunity make the best of something that consumes a valuable resource like an Overloaded attack spell or a mucus bomb. * Having the Mighty status effect greatly reduces the amount of damage you take from its attacks. * If you're a Bruiser, an upgraded Taunt ability can make relatively short work of the Reaper. * The Frost Armor trance is not only a getaway card, but may also freeze the Reaper, leaving it wide open for an assault. * Warning: Do NOT use Flame Wave on the Reaper while it is sucking everything in and spinning its scythe. This will ONLY charge it up and set the entire room on fire. Drops A Reaper Pearl, which contains a spell, either Dark Phase or Orbis Malus, and a random Soul weapon. The spell it drops does not require any learning points. Grumbul Mech The Grumbul Mech is the boss of the Upper Dungeon, optionally fought after floor 5. A massive and heavily armored Metal Gear-esque mech, backed up by an army of Grumbuls in addition to its own deadly arsenal. The Gumbul Mech has 80 HP. Each leg has 30 HP Accessing the boss The Grumbul Mech arena is behind the barred door on floor 5. To open the door, you need a Device held by one of the grumbuls on the map. If you have at least 3 INT, you can use with the Device while standing next to the barred door to unlock it. Attacks * Yellow legs: Lowers itself, then leaps to your location, followed by a body slam. Doesn't land in the same spot it jumps from unless it's near the walls. * Blue legs: Sprints forward in an attempt to trample you. Getting caught under the mech is almost immediately fatal. Will become briefly stunned once it slams into a wall. * Walking: You will be stomped by its legs if you're too close. * Ball and Chain: The tank stops moving and steam starts to appear at the front. It then fires a large, spiked ball on a chain at your location at a high speed. Strong enough to destroy nearby wooden platforms. * Giant Arrow: Fired by the ballista mounted on top, strong enough to sever limbs. * Cannonball: Fires a large projectle that bounces for a bit before exploding into smaller cannonballs, which are capable of hitting multiple times. Cannonballs stuck to the wall will hurt you if touched. Strategy *Winged Footwears are a big advantage, as they allow you to fly over the mech and easily hide in the higher alcoves where it can't shoot you and the grumbuls can't reach you. This gives you time to recuperate between attacks. *Avoid standing next to the Mech's legs, as the stomp attack is almost unavoidable and getting trampled can easily kill you. Also avoid standing on top of the Mech mid-jump, to avoid getting crushed against the ceiling. *Destroy the turret as fast as possible due to its ability to tear off limbs, potentially leaving them in lava or the Mech's path along with one of your items. The Armor of Reflection will deflect the arrows. *Throughout the fight, Flame Warrior Grumbuls will spawn in the fight (Gorhounds in rematches). It's important to finish them off as they can combo you to death, they have equipment in case you have some looking worn, and they'll also drop potions if you kill them fast enough. *When you destroy the mech, it will start emitting flammable gas, that detonates in a few seconds. The blast inflicts MASSIVE damage, and even being near it will set you on fire. *Avoid using Flame Wave, Infernus or Ignus Strike, as the Mech and the Grumbuls it spawns are both immune to fire. The Mech is immune to poison. *Chain Lightning is very effective against the Mech, more so if you bring an Overload or an extra mana potion to refill Chain Lightening Charges.. Frost Bolt, Cold Burst and Ice Wall can throttle the Mech and stop the Grumbuls in their tracks, and Blink can be useful for escaping from potential death by trampling or roof crushing. *The Mech can be defeated easier by obstructing its wrecking ball with grumbul corpses while the ball is being reeled in. The spiked ball won't be able to retract, rendering the Mech incapable of attacking. However, this strategy will not always work. Drops * Orb of Leveling * Gold * Multiple Grumbul corpses (including two pilots) * A Wrench, an unique hammer with a statline of -2 STR -3 SPD +3 MAG. As a bonus, this wrench can be used to repair your Tinkerer-Bot! Normal Bear The Normal Bear is a mini-boss that can appear on any floor of the Anticropolis. A large pile of snow that conceals a jarringly massive totally normal bear, very capable of mauling you with its sheer strength and completely inexplicable ordinary ability to breathe fire if you manage to wake it up. Attacks * Paw and tail swipes * Forward dash * Fire breath (very similar to the flamethrower traps found in the Upper Dungeon) Strategy * The physical attacks deal high damage and have high knockback but the bear is very slow and locked into a small arena, making it easy to avoid. * Thanks to its large hitbox, thrown items and Whirlwind can deal large amounts of damage. * Immune to heat and cold, poison is effective against the bear. * You can't roll under the bear even when it's standing. Drops * Fire Gland (appears after destroying the Normal Bear's head; hurts when held for too long, makes you breathe fire when eaten) The Twins The Twins are a placeholder boss that mark the end of the existing game content. They currently reside at floor 10 at the end of the Anticropolis. The Twins come in a deadly pair, and each have different attacks that can annihilate you if you're unprepared. The Twins has 18 HP each. Attacks They can use the following spells: * Blink * Poison Blob * Heal * Wizard Throw * Break They also have the following properties: *When one Twin is killed, two skeletons will be summoned in their place *One of them can turn ethereal when hurt, which lets them ignore physical attacks (such as weapon swings or thrown items) Strategy All classes: * Try entering the battle with a Potion of Might, Regeneration and/or Invisibility. The element of surprise may also give you a huge advantage over the Twins. * Value the Armor of Reflection, as it renders you protected from the spells they cast, which can be annoying if you're not under the effect of a Potion of Might or Regeneration. * Like all enemies, they're much less menacing without their weapons. Get Shadow Cloak and Pilfer, a tier 2 Luck perk. Stand near the door and drop your weapon and headgear. (If you have a shield, drop that as well.) When the Twins are walking towards or away from you, cast Shadow Cloak and roll past them to steal their gear, then run back to the corner and drop whatever you've just stolen. Repeat until they're completely disarmed, then cast Shadow Cloak again and attack! * Grab 2 torches while the Twins are on the right side of the screen. Drop both torches from the entrance step so they land on the same block. Cast the portal spell on the tile with the torches, and the Portal exit in the ceiling tile above. When they step into the portal they'll be repeatedly hit by the torches until they die. * Bringing in a bottled, cooked blue ogo and throwing it at them does exceptional damage. Bully: * Get the second Luck perk, Reciprocity. This will allow you to get any buffs the Twins achieve, including Ethereal. If one of them is Ethereal (usually, if not always, one of them will have Armor of the Ghost), you'll be rendered invincible from the other's physical attacks. This is almost necessary to have a good fight. * Get the second skill for your weapon by talking to the Ghost on floor 3. Spam said skill, and you may get an easy victory. Taking more skills is recommended, but entirely optional. Poet: * Get Shadow Cloak, or a Potion of Invisibility '''(which will last longer if you're '''Resourceful), and make sure not to let them spot you. Cast Infernus and retreat. Alternatively, cast Cold Burst and attack while they're frozen, casting again as necessary. * Portal can single-handedly win you the battle. Grab one of the torches from the wall, roll it to the middle of the arena (down + attack), and once one of the Twins gets near it, place one portal above him and the other either under or next to him. The torch should loop along with the twin, causing 1 damage per loop. This may take multiple casts and some time. * If you're going physical, make sure to have the Frost Armor or the Force Bubble trance. If you have the latter, try taking the torches off the wall so they can bounce off the bubble into the Twins, increasing your damage output. * If you're a Wordsmith or Spellwright, having at least one Temporal Tricks tome can make the fight significantly easier. Its charge attack (Time Bubble) will massively throttle both Twins for as long as it's active, making them less likely to fight back as you pulverize them with your strategy of choice. Make sure to cast Time Bubble again once it wears off, for obvious reasons * After you've killed one of the Twins, you can Pounce the other with a rock for a safer kill, especially if you have a strong pounce. Wanderer: * Try throwing a torch at one of the Twins once they walk away from each other. From there, eviscerate the Twin with your ludicrous speed, loot his corpse and proceed to the next Twin. * Avoid using magic in this fight; try stockpiling potions and stacking DEF and STR equipment. Drops * Gold * Equipment (high quality helmet, armor, weapon and shoes) * Corpses (if you have Raise Dead, you'll get great followers who can turn ethereal) * Potion (assuming you kill them fast enough) __FORCETOC__ Category:Enemies